


Vagina denata

by nagrzana



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla narzekająca na wszystko i wszystkich, F/F, Fluff and Angst, ale to chyba kanoniczne, post-Season 1, w zamierzeniu humorystyczne i lekkie ale autor ma emo ciągoty, zdania ciągną się jak makaron
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagrzana/pseuds/nagrzana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vagina dentata (z łac. zębata pochwa) – mit seksualny traktujący o pochwie pożerającej penisa, utożsamiający męskie lęki wobec kobiet.</p>
<p>Hollstein próbują rozwiązać nowy problem na kampusie, ale chemia staje im na drodze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagina denata

**Author's Note:**

> Prawie półtora roku pisałam w języku ojczystym wyłącznie rozprawki i postanowiłam uczcić mój powrót do fikcji w najlepszy możliwy sposób: lesbijkami.

Carmilla została brutalnie wybudzona ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki trzaśnięciem drzwiami do pokoju 307. A wszyscy narzekają na jej przystosowanie społecze (lub raczej jego brak), hipokryci. Z nadzieją, że nierozważna osoba, która ośmieliła się zakłócić jej sen, poprzestanie na męczeniu tego jednego elementu budynku, przewróciła się tylko na drugi bok.

\- Carm, jakaś grupa fanatyczek zajęła budynek Lustig i, sądząc po zapachu, piecze tam ciasta z niepokojąco dużymi ilościami migdałów - Laura była wyraźnie sfrustrowana. Jej słowa oznaczały dla wampirzycy jedno: nici ze spokoju. Po wszystkim, co stało się w ciągu ostatniego roku, nie powinno jej już to dziwić, a jednak. Nadzieja matką cynicznych, czy coś takiego.

\- Brak umiejętności kulinarnych to chyba nie zbrodnia, słońce. Opowiedz o tym Perry, na pewno nie będzie umiała się powstrzymać przed udzieleniem im paru wskazówek - jeszcze kilka takich dobrych rad i Carmilla awansuje na eksperta w rozwiązywaniu kryzysów w Silasie. Tego jej tylko brakowało.

Pokonanie Dziekan wbrew oczekiwaniom Laury wcale nie zakończyło serii dziwnych wydarzeń na uniwersytecie. Carmilla próbowała jej wytłumaczyć, że teleportacja, kilka przypadków spontanicznych samozapłonów i świadome grzyby to nic niezwykłego w tym miejscu i walczenie z tym nie ma największego sensu. Na próżno, oczywiście. Laura traktowała swoją rolę samozwańczego obrońcy studentów bardzo poważnie, zwłaszcza, jeśli oznaczało to bronienie ich przed metrowymi _Cortinarius cupreorufus_ , które na przemian obrzucały przechodniów całkiem wyrafinowanymi inwektywami i podrywały ich. Laura przez dwa dni nie odzywała się do swojej dziewczyny, po tym jak ta powiedziała, że _wielkie grzyby mają lepsze teksty, niż ty, skarbie_. Nawet Carmilla nie mogła mieć jej tego za złe. Poza tym, można robić wiele rzeczy bez odzywania się do siebie.

\- Ale to jest podejrzane! Kto w ogóle lubi migdały? - Laura usiadła ciężko na swoim krześle i wsparła głowę na przedramionach. Carmilla podniosła się z łóżka i zaczęła masować barki Laury. Nie zdążyła rzucić żadnego nieco niestosownego żartu o kobiecych genitaliach i preferencjach ich obu, kiedy do pokoju wpadli Kirsch i Danny. Świetnie, tylko ich brakowało wampirzycy.

\- Foczki, źle się dzieje - Kirsch wyglądał, jakby wytarzał się w ozdobach świątecznych. - Te laski kompletnie zwariowały! Rzuciły się na mnie i innych braci, kiedy próbowaliśmy odzyskać Lustig!

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale on ma rację - Danny rzuciła zdyszana. - Przyszły do domu Letniego Stowarzyszenia, żeby zaprezentować swój kult. Miały broszurki i t-shirty, na miłość Adonisa!

Laura z głośnym westchnieniem obróciła się na krześle i uniosła obie dłonie do góry. Carmilla, wzdychając jeszcze głośniej i bardziej teatralnie, usiadła z powrotem na łóżku.

\- Stop. Zacznijcie od początku. I nie oboje w tym samym czasie, proszę - Laura ze zmęczeniem przyjęła pozycję lidera.

Spełnienie jej próśb leżało poza możliwościami dwójki studentów i dopiero po niespełna godzinie i kilku bardzo niedyskretych groźbach Carmilli, udało się złożyć ich opowieść w całość. Okazało się, że nowa grupa studencka jest wyłącznie kobieca i ich główną misją jest nienawidzenie mężczyzn (według wersji Kirscha) oraz czczenie wagin (co potwierdzały ulotki przyniesione przez Danny). Komentarz Carmilli, że to zupełnie wyjaśnia ich obsejsę na punkcie migdałów, nie został przyjęty zbyt entuzjastycznie. Z wyjątkiem małego incydentu z bractwem Zeta, nie wydawały się być agresywne, ale każdy chłopak, który ośmielił się zbliżyć do budynku Lustig, zostawał od razu obrzucony wściekle różowym brokatem.

\- Dobrze. Pójdę z nimi negocjować. Zaoferujemy im jakąś alternatywną siedzibę, pod warunkiem, że przestaną bombarować brokatem wszystkich mężczyzn - zdecydowała Laura.

\- Alternatywną siedzibę?! Żadna loszka nie będzie terroryzować mojego bractwa - nie dawał za wygraną Kirsch.

\- Idź bronić patriarchatu gdzie indziej, przychlaście - powiedziała poirytowana Danny. Ewidentnie kłócenie się z Kirschem było dla niej ważniejsze niż bezpieczeńtwo na kampusie. Co nowego w świecie?

Danny musiała zrozumieć, że nic się nie stanie pomiędzy nią a Laurą i zajęła się dziwną rywalizacją z Kirschem. Jeśli ktoś spytałby Carmilli, powiedziałaby, że stanowi to specyficzną grę wstępną. Nie, żeby znała to z własnego doświadczenia, nigdy w życiu. Dopóki ruda nie narzucała się Laurze, wampirzycy było jednak absolutnie wszystko jedno.

\- Danny, różowy brokat to nie są żarty, ziom! Nawet kreatynka na naszej siłce się teraz błyszczy, a puszki są szczelnie zamykane - powiedział zdenerwowany Kirsch. No tak, możesz zaczepiać Zetów, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie majstruj przy ich siłowni i suplementach białkowych.

\- Ach, przepraszam. Zapomniałam, że niektórzy potrzebują dopingu, żeby robić rzeźbę - powiedziała Danny.

Carmilla, przewidując, że ich przekomarzanie szybko się nie skończy, zdołała wypchnąć oboje na korytarz, zanim zdążyli zamienić pokój 307 w prowizoryczny poligon. Laura była przemęczona nauką do zbliżającej się sesji (w takich chwilach Carmilla była niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że zna praktycznie cały program nauczania na pamięć), a nowe stowarzyszenie, nazywające same siebie “wulwatkami”, było tylko wisienką na torcie.

* * *

Wygoniwszy Laurę do łazienki, Carmilla zrobiła jej późny obiad. Zapasy krwi skończyły się już jakiś czas temu, ale pożywianie się na dzikich zwierzętach, nawet pod postacią lamparta, nie należało do najprzyjemnieszych. Wszyscy dostawcy dziwnym trafem zaczęli jej unikać. Śmierć Matki wzbudziła poruszenie w wielu kręgach, nie zawsze jej przyjaznych. Carmilla od zawsze gardziła wampirzą polityką i wcale nie paliła się do przejęcia spuścizny Dziekan. Teraz, kiedy Will i Matka oboje nie żyją, była jedynym członkiem ich rodziny w tych okolicach i Mattie na pewno by ją zabiła, gdyby Carmilla zaniedbała ich interesy.

Rozważania Carmilli przerwała Laura, owinięta ręcznikiem i ciepła, i wilgotna. Cholera, naprawdę powinna wybrać się na polowanie _pronto_.

\- Prawdziwe jedzenie! Carm, jesteś najlepsza - Laura bez wahania zaczęła jeść. Rzeczywiście, coś innego niż ciastka i rozmaite mrożonki było w Silasie rzadkością, zwłaszcza w czasie egzaminów. - Będziesz tak siedzieć na mnie patrzeć, czy też coś, uhm, skonsumujesz?

\- Skoro tak ładnie zapraszasz… - Carmilla lubieżnie zmierzyła Laurę wzrokiem, zatrzymując się w… strategicznych miejscach.

\- Przestań! Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie widziałam cię z krwią od jakiegoś czasu. Chyba nie pożywiasz się na nikim w tajemnicy przede mną?

\- Nie mów z pełnymi ustami, skarbie. I nie musisz się o to martwić. Poradzę sobię.

Laura odłożyła widelec, wyraźnie zmartwiona. Tyle by było ze spokojnego wieczoru.

\- Jak to, _poradzę sobie_? Co z twoimi zapasami krwi? Od jak dawna nie jadłaś? Nie możesz się przepanterzyć i zamordować parę niewinnych sarenek?

\- Zaskakująco, niewiele osób chce ułatwiać życie osobie, która zabiła Matkę, przyjnajmniej na razie. I błagam, nie używaj nigdy więcej słowa “przepanterzyć”.

Carmilla była zdeterminowana, żeby uciąć dyskusję. Znała Laurę na tyle dobrze, że umiała przewidzeć, jaka propozycja może paść, jeśli temat nie ulegnie szybko wyczerpaniu lub zmianie. Mimo że już raz pożywiała się na swojej dziewczynie, wolałaby nie powtarzać tego w najbliższym czasie. Najlepiej nigdy. Laura zupełnie nie rozumiała znaczenia pożywiania się na kimś bliskim dla wampira. Nie można było jej za to winić, w końcu nikt jej o tym nie opowiedział. Carmilla wystarczająco gardziła swoją wampirzą naturą, by nie chcieć dzielić się informacjami o niej.

\- Zastanawiałam się, czy nie poszłabyś ze mną jutro do Wulwatek - zaczęła Laura. - Przydałaby mi się obstawa. Kirsch nie jest wystarczająco bezstronny, a z Danny nadal czuję się trochę niezręcznie.

\- Czyli byłam twoim trzecim wyborem do misji dyplomatycznej? - zapytała Carmilla z przekąsem, którego  _naprawdę_ nie miało tam być.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi - Laura patrzyła na nią z czystymi, nieskrywanymi uczuciami. Ze zmartwieniem i oddaniem, i troską, i milionem innych emocji, zbyt pięknych do opisania dla Carmilli, która od razu zaczęła żałować swojego wybuchu. Wampirzy temperament i jej głód był żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. - Nie chcę zmuszać cię do bycia bohaterem. Zabiłaś dla mnie swoją matkę. Nie mogę prosić o nic więcej.

Carmilla z całej siły zacisnęła zęby, powstrzymując się od łez. Silas nie było miejscem, w którym ktokolwiek ma czas na przeżycie żałoby. Matka była okropną osobą, jakby na nią nie patrzeć, ale była też stałym elementem w życiu Carmilli. Częściej negatywnym niż przynoszącym cokolwiek dobrego, ale lepszy jest wróg, którego się zna, prawda? Nawet jeśli dała Carmilli nieśmiertelność z całkowicie samolubnych powodów, to troszczyła się o nią, choćby tylko przez pierwsze sto lat jej istnienia. Może to dziwna odmiana syndromu sztokholmskiego albo chora i niezasłużona wdzięczność, którą czuła wampirzyca. Tęskniła bardziej za samą ideą posiadania bliskiego, kto kochałby ją bezwarunkowo, niż za swoją własną Matką. Jakaś część jej miała jednak prawo być smutna.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho Carmila, starając się przekazać Laurze całą swoją wdzięczność tym jednym prostym słowem. - Zrobiłabym to. Wszystko.

Laura objęła ją i wtuliła jej głowę w siebie. Gładziła jej włosy i pozwalała uporządkować myśli w ciszy. Nie zadała żadnego z pytań, które ją męczyły. W końcu nauczyła się poskramiać swoją naturalną ciekawość. Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy chodziło o uczucia Carmilli.

* * *

Plany Laury, żeby pójść do Wulwatek z samego rana zostały oczywiście pokrzyżowane przez zaspaną Carmillę, która upierała się, że po całonocnym polowaniu należało jej się trochę snu. Cóż, wymówka dobra jak każda inna. Cieszyła się tylko, że tym razem Carmila nie zapomniała zmienić się z powrotem w swoją ludzką formę, co oszczędziło Laurze szoku obudzenia się obok wielkiego kota umazanego na pysku krwią.

Dotarły do budynku Lustig w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak wściekły tłum składający się głównie z członków bractwa Zeta i Letniego Stowarzyszenia próbuje dostać się do środka. Najwyraźniej Danny _znów_ zmieniła zdanie i teraz próbowała wraz z Kirschem (a może w rywalizacji z nim) odbić Lustig.

\- Laura, czujesz ten zapach? - Carmilla była wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

\- Tak, przecież ci mówiłam, że one mają jakąś dziwną obsesję na punkcie migdałów - odpowiedziała jej Laura i bez zastanowienia rzuciła się, by spróbować rozdzielić Kirscha i Danny. Przypominało to trochę surykatkę próbującą powstrzymać walkę dwóch młodych lwów. Z tym, że ta surykatka była _wyjątkowo_ zdeterminowana.

\- To jest zapach trucizny. Wszyscy powinni natychmiast odejść od drzwi! - krzyknęła Carmilla. To bohaterstwo kiedyś ją wykończy.

Wszyscy gapie, którym nie znudziły się jeszcze dziwne wydarzenia na kampusie, pierzchli na samo wspomnienie o truciźnie. Zeci i siostry Letnie też nie wydawali się tak chętni do wejścia do Lustig i stanęli w bezpiecznej odlegości. Pod drzwiami budynku zostali tylko przerośnięci wojownicy - Danny i Kirsch, po tym, jak Carmilla siłą odciągnęła od nich Laurę.

\- _Gorzkie migdały_. Tak pachnie nitrobenzen. Bardzo toksyczny, ale jeśli nadal chcecie tam wchodzić, droga wolna - powiedziała Carmilla. - Z wyjątkiem ciebie, skarbie.

Teraz nawet ostatnia dwójka szybko cofnęła się spod drzwi, nie starając się już zachować resztek godności.

Laura uwolniła się z objęć Carmilli i spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Wbrew pozorom nie spędziłam ostatnich trzystu lat tylko na czytaniu Schopenhauera i uwodzeniu prowincjuszek - odparła Carmilla. - Nic tu po nas, kochanie.

\- A co z tymi, którzy są w środku? Nie możemy ich tak zostawić, trzeba im pomóc!

\- Wątpię, żeby było już _komu_ pomagać - powiedziała twardo Carmilla. - I tak jest tam zbyt niebezpiecznie. Same pary tej substancji są szkodliwe. Jeśli te dziewczyny były na tyle głupie, żeby używać jej zamiast aromatu do ciast, zostały po nich tylko sine trupy.

\- Ale… - próbowała dyskutować Laura.

\- Nie martw się. Ja mogę tam pójść! - zawołała Danny.

\- Ja jej zatrzymywać nie będę - Carmilla wywróciła oczami.

Laura nie była zachwycona takim obrotem spraw, ale wiedziała lepiej, niż próbować powstrzymać Danny (i wraz z nią Kirscha) przed wejściem do Lustig. Pozostało jej tylko stać u boku Carmilli, która jak zawsze wydawała się być niewzruszona, i nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę. Jej niepokojowi nie pomagała nawet dłoń jej dziewczyny, łagodnie głaszcząca ją po plecach.

Po jakimś czasie, który dla Laury wydawał się wiecznością, z budynku Lustig wyłoniły się dwie postacie, kaszląc i słaniając się na nogach. Jedno spojrzenie w oczy Danny wystarczył, żeby Laura zrozumiała, że nikt nie przeżył.

Ktoś z Klubu Alchemików obiecał Laurze, że zajmie się neutralizacją chemikaliów, za co była im dozgonnie wdzięczna. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała siłę, było martwienie się o oczyszczanie budynku teatru.

* * *

\- Przykro mi, że nie udało ci się uratować ich dziewczyn - szepnęła Carmilla.

Zaprowadziła wcześniej Laurę do ich pokoju i pozwoliła jej się położyć w łóżku z kubkiem kakao w ręku. Siedziała na podłodze obok niej, nie wiedząc dokladnie, jak poprawić jej humor.

\- Nie mogłaś zrobić nic więcej - powiedziała łagodnie wampirzyca, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Laury. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Połóż się koło mnie.

I Carmilla tak zrobiła. Przytuliła Laurę i leżała z nią, słuchając, jak jej oddech powoli się wyrównywał. Poczekała, aż Laura pogrążyła się we śnie i dopiero wtedy odczytała wiadomość od LaFontaine, zawiadamiającą o wypadku w laboratorium, w wyniku którego stado zmutowanych kapibar zabarykadowało się w auli i odmawia rozmów.

Trudno, ktoś inny będzie się musiał tym zająć.

**Author's Note:**

> Nitrobenzen nie jest aż tak trujący, w celu opowiedzenia historii uczyniłam go zabójczym (ale naprawdę pachnie jak gorzkie migdały).


End file.
